peelfandomcom-20200213-history
16 August 1988
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1988-08-16 ; Comments * Peel mentions playing a track from Australian band ,Happy Hate Me Nots, as the last record on yesterday's show and decides to play another track from their Out album. * Peel plays a track from Marc Almond covering Johnny Cash's Man In Black. * Peel plays a Polish language record from a group called Siekiera, that was sent by his correspondent in Poland, as he calls him.. * Peel plays a wrong speed moment from the Siddeleys, before correcting it. Sessions * Perfect Daze #1. Recorded: 1988-07-10. Broadcast: 25 July 1988 Tracklisting *Happy Hate Me Nots: Think About Tomorrow (LP - Out) Waterfront *Queen Latifah: Wrath Of My Madness (12") Tommy Boy *Marc Almond: Man In Black (v/a LP - 'Til Things Are Brighter...A Tribute To Johnny Cash) Red Rhino *Reggae Boys: Me No Born Yah (v/a LP - Joe Gibbs & Various - The Reggae Train 1968 - 1971) Trojan *feedtime: If You Can't (LP - Cooper-S) Aberrant *Perfect Daze: The Back Of The Line (session) *A.R.K.: Listen Up! (12") Rough Trade @''' *Chaba Fadela & Cheb Sahraoui: N'sel Fik (v/a LP - Rai Rebels) Earthworks '''@ *Danny & Other Guys: Hard Times (v/a LP - Garage Punk Unknowns Vol. 2) Stone Age *Carcass: Mucopurulence Excretor (LP - Reek Of Putrefaction) Earache *Mantronix: King Of The Beats (12" - Join Me Please...(Home Boys - Make Some Noise)) Capitol @''' *Visions Of Change: Visions Of Change (LP - Visions Of Change) Firefly *Gregory Isaacs: Rough Neck (12") Greensleeves '''@ *Perfect Daze: Ticket Don't Go (session) *Jesus And Mary Chain: Surfin' USA (LP - Barbed Wire Kisses (B-Sides And More)) Blanco Y Negro (end only on '@')' ' *Myoshi Morris: Muzik (12") Rockin' House @''' *Country Joe & The Fish: Bass Strings (LP - Greatest Hits) Vanguard *Perfect Disaster: In The Afternoon (LP - Asylum Road) Fire *Seville Featuring Jazzy J And Shameek: Make It Funky (12") Cutting *Johnny Cash: Five Feet High And Rising *Perfect Daze: Another Kind Of View (session) *Lindy Blaskey And The Lavells: Papa Ooh Mow Mow (v/a LP - The Big Itch) Mr. Manicotti *Coldcut Featuring Junior Reid And The Ahead Of Our Time Orchestra: Stop This Crazy Thing (12") Ahead Of Our Time *Bolt Thrower: Psychological Warfare (LP - In Battle There Is No Law!) Vinyl Solution *Lorraine Lester, Steve Pulliam And His Orchestra: You Can't Have Me Now (v/a LP - Rare Blues Girls From King) Sing *Siekiera: To Słowa (LP - Nowa Aleksandria) Tonpress *Tuff Crew: North Side (LP - Danger Zone) Soo Deff '''@ *Perfect Daze: Break It Away (session) *Siddeleys: Sunshine Thuggery (12") Sombrero *Natural Ites & The Realistics: Picture On The Wall (7") CSA Tracks marked @''' on '''File 2 File ; Name *1) 020A-B3111XXXXXXX-0200A0.mp3 *2) 1988-08-xx Peel Show LE016 ; Length *1) 1:57:51 *2) 1:33:57 (0:22:31 - 0:51:18) ; Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Created from LE016 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. ; Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B3111/2) *2) Mooo Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes